Dense wall
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: Stories about certain feelings passing Antonio's dense wall. . AntonioXLovino My second fic, but first one abt APH so please review but don't shoot. 100% fan made. Note that the chapters are connected.
1. Dense wall

Note: I do not own Hetalia in any way, never did, never will... This is pure fan made and one of my very first fanfiction so reviews are warmly accepted but please don't shoot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dense Wall

Antonio was often told he could not read the atmosphere and that he was dense. He didn't really understand what it meant, proving further of his obliviousness. However, one day, a particular emotion/feeling just might have finally penetrated his dense wall.

Antonio looked at him. In his eyes, he could see a grown up South Italy, affectionately called by him as 'Lovi'. He smiled like he always does, earning himself one word from Lovino, 'idiot!'

It was a special occasion where he was visiting Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano and the 'potato bastard' (according to Lovi), Ludwig. Usually, Lovino would have just gone himself but wanting a break from paper work, Antonio decided to tag along.

Smiling away, he followed a rather annoyed Lovino to find Feliciano. "I hope that damn potato bastard hasn't done anything to that childish brother of mine," Lovino muttered angrily as he stormed towards Ludwig's house, where Feliciano was staying at for the time being.

As Lovino began thinking about what Ludwig might have done to Feliciano, he began to fume, his cheeks turning bright red with anger. "Aww, Lovi, you look just like a tomato!" Antonio poked Lovino's cheek lightly, not fully aware that he was angry.

"Chigii!" His cheeks turned redder (if it was even possible), "don't call me that, bastard!"

Antonio frowned a little; he always found Lovino's harsh language annoying and unpleasant. Before he could reprimand the younger nation, they had reached their destination.

"Oi! Potato bastard! Where the hell is Feliciano?!" Lovino immediately called out to Ludwig, who was outside of the house moving some boxes.

"Need a hand?" Antonio offered in his own cheery way. Before Ludwig could say anything, they both heard a scream.

"F-France!" Lovino yelped. He had always detested him, though it seemed more like fear…

Instantly, Lovino hid behind Ludwig, like he usually do when seeing France during the time he was visiting Feliciano, where Ludwig would be around.

"Protect me, konoyaro!" Lovino shouted from behind Ludwig, pointing a finger at France who had came by to visit.

Watching this odd scene, Antonio didn't really feel like they remembered that he was there too. He felt a certain weird pang watching this scene. He just doesn't seem to like watching Lovino hiding behind Ludwig and what's more, asking for protection, even though he was there.

"Oh, hi Antonio," France finally noticed him, ignoring the vulgarities Lovino was throwing at him. "Are you okay?" It was rare for him to see Antonio not smiling away like usual.

"I don't know…" he really didn't like this odd feeling he felt. "My heart feels uneasy and I just don't like watching Lovi asking protection from Ludwig, even to the extent of hiding behind him…"

Antonio was pretty honest, probably because he didn't know what this odd feeling he never felt before was. France stared at him blankly, processing his thoughts before flashing a very interested smile.

"My dear Antonio," France said, in a very professional tone, "what you're feeling is something called 'jealousy'."

"Jealousy?" He repeated the word. "I'm jealous towards Lovi?"

France smacked his own head lightly; this guy was too dense for him.

"Never mind that," Antonio continued to stared at Ludwig and Lovino, Ludwig was trying to get Lovino to stop clinging on him. "How do I get rid of this 'jealousy' feeling?"

"Hmmm," France pondered for a while, a bright idea came to mind and with a grin, he whispered his 'cure' to jealousy to Antonio.

"It should work," he was enjoying himself. "Well then, I better leave before Lovino really force Ludwig beat me up! Good luck!" With that, France left, a little disappointed that he couldn't stay behind to watch.

Seeing France leave, Lovino finally let go of Ludwig, Ludwig sighed with relief. Remembering what he had actually gone there in the first place, Lovino asked, "So, potato bastard, where the hell is Fe—?! W-what?!"

Antonio had crept up behind him; he hugged Lovino tightly from behind. Burrowing his face on Lovino's shoulder, he had both hands around him, pulling him to the closest it could get.

"Bastard," Lovino's face grew redder and redder, "what do you think you're doing?!"

Ludwig stared at them, shocked.

"France was right, I do feel better…" Antonio muttered; his voice was muffled as he had placed his forehead on Lovino's shoulder, close enough to even smell the scent of the shampoo he used.

"France that bastard, what the hell did he say," Lovino was still able to hear what he had said, though he felt a little happy.

"I-I'll go get Feliciano," Ludwig, a little embarrassed, hurriedly went back into the house.

"Aww, you look like an overripe tomato," Antonio looked up a little, able to see the distinct flush the younger nation had on his face in one glance.

Without removing his hands from Lovino, he pecked Lovino's cheek, making even his ears turns slight red.

"I-idiot…" Antonio smiled, he definitely felt better, in fact, there was a strange happiness bubbling within him, _I'll just ask France about this bubbling feeling another time…_, he thought to himself.

He ended up hugging Lovino for around ten minutes straight, because it took Feliciano that long just to get out of the house, surprised by the scene ("Nii-chan, I never knew you were into this sort of thing!"), followed by an exhausted Ludwig…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note(again): I wonder whether I should continue... should I?


	2. Storm

Note: Once again, I do not own APH in anyway possible. I've realised that some Antonio/Lovino stories states that Lovino doesn't like thunder storms... This is my version of it. I do hope this is okay... Please R&R and thanks for the reviews for chapter 1 .

P/s: The words in _italic _means that it's in the past. Please enjoy

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flustered

_"Lovi! Are you okay?" The thunder along with the harsh rain drowned out his voice. Antonio was sitting up on his bed, now fully awake. At the door, was a slightly red Lovino, clutching onto a pillow which was nearly his size._

_Tears began to form at the corner of Lovino's eyes as another thunder came roaring, scaring him. The next one was even louder, making him even more afraid that he made a dash for the bed and dived under the covers._

_"Lovi, you can sleep with me for tonight," Antonio delicately tucked the slightly trembling boy. Squeezing him tightly before attempting to sleep._

_"Spain?" Lovino tugged the bigger nation's sleeve. No response. He glanced up, Antonio was already asleep. Another thunder made him jump. Growing a little redder, he kicked Antonio in the abdomen lightly, "Idiot, sleeping so fast..."_

That was a long time ago. Now, Lovino was all grown up and, according to himself, was no longer afraid of lightning.

The weather had been bad lately and it suddenly took a turn for the worse. Unable to continue heading towards his destination, Lovino had no choice but to stay at Antonio's house until the storm died down since it was the only place for miles around.

"Spain you bastard!" He shouted from the door. "Open the damn door already!"

A little startled, Antonio opened the door, coming face to face to a totally drenched Lovino, he was trembling a little.

"Come in quickly, I'll go get you a towel," Antonio left the door open and hurriedly went to get a dry towel and also a dry set of clothes.

He helped dry Lovino's hair, avoiding his curl, like he used to when he was young. "I-idiot, I can do that myself," Lovino grapped the towel from him.

"You better get into these dry clothes before you catch a cold," Antonio handed him the clothes.

"Are these yours?"

"Well yes," Antonio watched as Lovino's cheeks flushed.

"Did you catch a col—"Before he could complete his question, Lovino had already stormed off towards the bathroom to change.

Lovino came out, in a slightly too large for him pyjamas. The guest room was under cleaning thus it was either the couch or Antonio's bed. Lovino, having experience the pain of sleeping on the hard couch, chose to sleep on Antonio's bed, along with him.

"Don't you dare touch me, bastard," Lovino warned as they both got onto the bed, it was still quite a storm outside.

Smiling, Antonio off the lights and was prepared to sleep. He stared at Lovino's back, for a while, laughing a bit at why he was so tense since they used to sleep together when Lovino was younger. Soon, he dozed off.

It was probably deep into the night and he could still hear the rain outside, followed by some thunder. Antonio wondered how long he had slept but the bigger question was what woke him up.

He stared down. A slightly trembling Lovino was curled up in a ball, face buried in Antonio chest and both hands clutching on his shirt. "I thought you were no longer afraid of thunder?" Antonio said sleepily.

"S-shut up!" Lovino didn't even look up as he flinched at the sound of the next thunder.

He looked like a hamster to Antonio. Another loud thunder and Lovino was practically attaching himself on Antonio. His heart skipped a beat, what was this strange feeling? It felt oddly like that time at Ludwig's place but he could feel blood rushing to his face, an odd feeling he never felt before when Lovino was still just a child.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller nation, calming him down and with his face still red, he fell asleep.

He woke up in the morning to find the sun out and that he still had his arms wrapped around Lovino, who was looking extremely tired and still asleep. He made a mental note to himself to visit France sometime for help.

Smiling, he hugged Lovino tightly one more time before getting out of bed and headed for the bathroom. And in the bed, was a tomato red Lovino who was now fully awake.

"Idiotic Spain…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I really liked dense Antonio but it's sort of hard to express that... I hope the next chapter will be okay...


	3. Wound

Note: I do not own APH in anyway possible. This is chapter 3. I feel like I'm just trying to drag the story =.= Please R&R and thank you for all your reviews!

BTW: The words in _italic _means that it's the past. Please enjoy it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wounds

_"Ouch! Damn this stupid thing!" A young Lovino kicked the spinning wheel. He was just playing with it for fun, only to prick on the finger._

_"Watch your mouth, Lovi!" _

_Lovino sulked as Antonio look at the wound. It was a small wound but a drop of blood dripped from it. Carefully, Antonio licked the wound, his own way of getting rid of the blood._

_"W-what the hell are you doing!" Lovino, blushing, pulled back his arm._

_"Just cleaning the wound, now stay still while I put the plaster."_

That was an incident from the past that made Lovino realise that Antonio did that to pretty much any wound that involved blood. However, it was in the past and he was never sure whether that habit was still there.

"So, in other words, you ask me to come all the way here just to try your new sauce recipe?!"

Antonio nodded at the slightly annoyed Lovino who was sitting at the kitchen table. He was trying out a new tomato sauce recipe by the stove and who else was better to be the taster than Lovino?

"Ouch!"

"What happened?" Antonio quickly turned around. Apparently, a bored Lovino had played with the fruit cutter which was on the table and had cut his finger. A rather small wound.

Placing the fire at low, Antonio walked towards Lovino and grapped his hand and just like in the past, licked the wound, causing Lovino to blush heavily. Taking a plaster from his pocket, he covered the wound.

"Lovi, you're as red as the tomato sauce!" Antonio commented as he went back to making his sauce.

"Chigii!!! Shut up!"

"Mind your manners!"

The aroma of the sauce soon filled the air. "Are you going to be done soon?" A very bored Italy asked.

"Soon, just a little bit more…"

Within minutes, Antonio had a bowl of tomato sauce infront of Lovino, with a spoon half emerged in the sauce.

"It's hot," Antonio warned him.

Paying no heed, Lovino wanted to get it over fast so he quickly picked up the spoon, causing some sauce to spatter on the table and surprisingly, his face.

He dropped the spoon back into the bowl; his eyes began to tear a little.

"I think it scalded…" he said, pointing to the corner of his mouth where the most sauce splattered on.

Antonio sighed, he had warned him but like usual, he didn't listen. He couldn't possibly put a plaster on a scalded wound so he got a wet towel.

Before handing the towel to Lovino, he did something unexpected. Slowly, using his own tongue, he licked the sauce off the side of Lovino's lips causing him to flush furiously.

Antonio had yet a strange feeling. He felt like he wanted to do more then just that. A certain feeling of lust which he did not understand. He handed glass to Lovino who, still blushing, gulped it down.

"Bastard, why'd you do that for?!"

"But it was a wound…"

"It wasn't bleeding or anything you idiot!"

That certainly struck him. Why did he do that for? Lovino was right, it wasn't even bleeding yet he did it…

Shaking it off, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled like he usually did, causing Lovino to go 'Chigii!"

A flustered Lovino threw the spoon with the already cooled sauce on it at Antonio. He quickly used his hand to block but wasn't fast enough. The sauce dripped down his cheek like blood.

"Lovino, you better clean up this mess!"

He had said his name properly, meaning he was indeed angry. Looking down, Lovino got up when suddenly; a brilliant idea came to mind for him to extract revenge without getting scolded.

He approached the taller nation and tipping toe, licked the tomato sauce from Antonio's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Antonio once again felt blood rushing to his cheeks, a tingling feeling.

"I'm multi-tasking," Lovino proclaimed. "Cleaning up the mess and tasting the sauce at the same time!" He proceeded to lick Antonio's cheek another time, causing even more blood to rush to his cheeks.

Antonio couldn't argue back, Lovino was right. Smiling at his victory, he used a cloth to wipe off the remaining sauce on Antonio and on the floor. Antonio felt a little disappoint. At that point, he had no idea why he felt like that.

"S-so how's the sauce?" He asked, trying to divert his attention.

"Pretty nice, I bet it'll taste good on pasta... AH!"

It suddenly struck Lovino on what he had just done and he began to blush deep red.

"A… Haha! Now we both look like tomatoes," Antonio tried to joke about it.

"S-shut up!" Lovino looked the other way, still blushing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I really hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for taking the time to read =3


	4. Misconception

Note: I do not own APH in anyway possible. This is chapter 4. Sorry but there's not exactly SpainXRomano here. This chapter is just to add to the plot or I'm just trying to drag the whole story . But please R&R

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Misconception

Antonio paced around his living room nervously. He was contemplating on whether he should visit France, to ask for advice. He could ask a million other nation but it seemed that France knew his situation better.

Finally making up his mind, he grabbed his coat from the sofa and headed out, he was off on an uninvited trip to France.

"Hey, France! Are you in?" Antonio knocked on the front door.

"Yes… I am…" a very sleepy voice came from the other side of the door. The door opened and he came face to face with a sleepy France who was still in his pyjamas.

"Its noon you know." Antonio said matter-of-factly as France closed the door behind him.

"I was up all night… Cut to the chase, what're you here for?"

"Advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes, advice." Antonio sat on the chair opposite to the already sitting France who was looking slightly confused.

"Advice on what?"

"This weird feeling I'm feeling."

France raised an eyebrow; this had to be related to what happened at Ludwig's place the other time.

"Okay then, in order for me to help you, tell me how does this 'feeling' feel like?"

Antonio thought deeply for a while before responding, "I can't really describe it. It's like a bubbling feeling inside, like happiness but different. And sometimes a lot of blood rushes up to my cheeks, making me feel fuzzy."

"Then when do you feel this?" France asked, fully awake now, he somewhat felt like a doctor.

"Hmm… I guess when I interact with Lovi…?"

France couldn't resist a smirk. This was interesting and definitely worth his time. Antonio interrupted his thoughts.

"Say France, am I sick or something? Oh no! Don't tell me I get sick when I'm near Lovi!"

France sighed, it might be interesting but it was definitely tough as well.

"Look, Spain, what you're feeling is something called 'love'."

"That's the illness name?"

"No! It's an emotion, a very passionate emotion! It can never be an illness!"

Antonio paused to organise his thoughts so far. Seems like so far, according to France, the strange feeling that felt like happiness yet it wasn't, was love, not an illness.

"I'm so glad I'm not sick…" Antonio stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait! Didn't you want advice? I can give you advice on how to cope with love!" France was not letting this chance slip.

Antonio sat back on the chair and asked, "So, what exactly is love anyway, I'm not familiar with that term."

"It's a feeling you harbour for someone…" France went into a lengthy detail; to be extra sure that Antonio would be able to understand.

"Towards someone? Like who?"

France smacked his head, he somewhat felt like he always did that when talking with Antonio. "Hmph, just ask yourself, when do you feel like that?"

"It's obvious! When I'm with… Lovi…" Antonio's eyes opened wide as realisation hit him—hard.

"But that can't be true! I mean surely there're many terms of love right? Maybe it's just brotherly love or something!" Antonio quickly made up some excuses; his mind was thrown into chaos. "That'll explain why I felt 'jealous' the other time too since I'm like a bigger brother to Lovino, I'm sure I'll rather protect him than Ludwig!"

"By the way you described it earlier, it certainly might have been simply brotherly love," France felt slightly disappointed, this might have simply been a case of slight confusion. "Though you sure are fast when it comes to linking stuff aren't you?"

Antonio smiled, though it didn't really felt like it actually linked and he didn't mention about the 'wanting' feeling during the time when Lovino went over to try the new tomato sauce though, he didn't exactly think it was related.

"Well then, I'm sorry for bothering you, France but thanks anyway, now I know what this feeling is," Antonio stood up, this time ready to make a move without turning back.

"Its okay, feel free to look for me for advice regarding that anytime," he was not letting a slight chance go either.

France saw him out of the house and Antonio was once again on his way home. It didn't take long for him to reach home and he noticed another presence in his house.

"Hey Spain! Where were you?" Lovino popped his head out of the living room as Antonio closed the door behind him.

"I had… some business. Why are you here?"

"I want you to make that new tomato sauce again, Feliciano gave me some freshly cooked pasta to go with it, and I thought we could eat together."

The mentioning of the sauce made Antonio remember what happened the previous time, also remembering that even weirder feeling of wanting something which he didn't mention to France.

_It's brotherly love, brotherly love_, Antonio reminded to himself as he walked to the kitchen followed by Lovino…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somehow I feel like my writing in this chapter feels alittle weird... And also, the feeling of wanting is the bit of lust he felt in the previous chapter .


	5. Sick

Note: I do not own APH in anyway possible. This is the 5th chapter. I'm soo glad I've made it this far. I hope this chapter is to your liking and pls R&R ^_______^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Realisation

The sun shone brightly through the windows. He felt terrible despite the good weather. Pulling out the thermometer from the mouth, he knew it was no small fever with a temperature of 39.4degree Celsius.

Antonio groaned as he tried to sit up by himself. Taking the wet but no longer cool towel from his forehead, he proceeded to rinse it in a basin of cold water he had placed beside his bedside. For apparent reasons, he was beginning to wonder whether recovering would be possible if he was taking care of himself.

"Anyone home?" He heard a familiar voice coming from the front door.

"Hey Spain you bastard, are you there?"

He knew immediately who it was. It was Lovino.

Throwing off the sheets he had over him, he lifted himself off the bed, wobbling. Then, dragging himself, he managed to reach the front door. His face felt like it was burning up and his eyesight was wavering.

The moment he opened the door, he saw a shocked Lovino and then, he saw nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're burning up!" Antonio opened his eyes slowly, finding himself back in his bed with someone's hand on his forehead.

"Damn Spain, you should freaking know how to take care of your body!"

"Watch your language Lovi…" Antonio managed to croak, his throat felt sore.

"You better be glad that since I've got nothing better to do, I'll nurse you back to health!" He sounded really confident.

"Thanks…" His throat never felt worse. "This must be brotherly love too…"

"What did you say?" Lovino peered over Antonio, only to see that he had once again fallen back to sleep. Placing a cold and wet towel on his forehead, Lovino smiled gently, something he would never do if Antonio was awake, before heading for the kitchen.

The smell of porridge woke him up. Antonio couldn't make out what time it was since the curtains had been drawn but he was definitely hungry.

"You awake already? Just nice anyway, I've cooked some porridge." Lovino present his creation infront of Antonio on a tray. Lovino had always been rather moderate at cooking but it was plain porridge.

Usually, Antonio wouldn't eat something plain but feeling rather groggy and semi-conscious, he gulped down the porridge without a word.

Placing the dishes into the sink, Lovino went back to the room and suddenly decided what he was going to do next.

"Spain, you're perspiring all over! You need to get a change of clothes."

Before Antonio could say anything, Lovino had opened his wardrobe and tossed out a net set of clothes, then he went into the kitchen to get water and towels, there was no point changing clothes if one were still perspiring.

Antonio groggily sat up. Everything seemed to be a blur to him due to the fever. He heard the door opening with a click and knew that Lovino was back.

"Hey! Stay on the bed you idiot!"

"But… clothes… myself…" He tried to explain in the least number of words possible.

"Stupid, I'll help you!" Antonio blinked, he was beginning to wonder why Lovino seemed to be so eager to help, was it because he was sick?

He grunted his thanks as Lovino helped him back on the bed. Lovino continued to unbutton the buttons of his shirt. Antonio simply remained still, his eyes half open. That was why he probably didn't notice Lovino's slight blush as he removed his shirt.

Using a wet towel, he helped Antonio to wipe his upper body. When that was done, he helped him to wear a new shirt.

"I'll… pants… myself…"

Lovino nodded, blushing slightly more as he left the room. Slowly, Antonio changed and got back into the bed. He was feeling slightly better. Lovino came back into the room after a while, his cheeks still tinted pink and a half asleep Antonio could only think of one word he unconsciously thought of.

Cute.

He drifted back to sleep. The next time he woke up, it seemed like the day has yet to come to an end. He was still feeling weak but no longer felt as sick as before.

Lovino was seated next to his bed, asleep. He chuckled a little; Lovino looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was hard to imagine that the foul mouthed nation could look so defenceless when asleep.

Suddenly, his heart began to thump faster and faster. He sat up, controlled by an unknown force. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on Lovino's forehead before dropping back on his pillow, flushing furiously.

His heart continued to thump against his ribcage as he tried to collect his thoughts. Lovino woke up from the vibration of the bed.

"Did your fever go up?" He asked, sounding rather sleepy, as he placed his forehead against Antonio's. Even more blood gushed to his cheeks.

"That's quite a fever, I go make you something to eat before your medication so sleep now idiot," he ordered as he turned around and left the room.

Placing a hand on his now very red cheek, Antonio felt like something just hit him in the stomach.

_This isn't just brotherly love anymore… is it?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lovino isn't really acting himself... =.=


	6. Thoughts

Note: I do not own APH in anyway possible. Firstly, thank you soo much for the reviews, I'm really grateful. This chapter is like an extra or something. I'm just writing the story on the spot without thinking of a complete plot first so this is the result of that . I hope you'll R&R ^____^

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thoughts

It has been two days since he had recovered from that horrible flu. Two days since he saw Lovino. Curious about why he had not come around lately, Antonio decided to pay him a visit. He was still confused regarding what he felt but that didn't stop him from visiting.

"Anyone there?" He called out. Antonio was currently standing infront of Lovino's house. Or rather, the house he and his brother used to share until Feliciano went to Ludwig's house to stay for some time (though it seemed like forever).

He persistently knocked on the door. The sound of tumbling footsteps could soon be heard.

"Chigii! What do you want bastard!" The door flunked open and Antonio was quite surprised. Standing infront of him was a flushed Lovino who was in his pyjamas.

"Oh no… Don't tell me you caught my flu!" Antonio quickly got into the house

"S-shut up. Damn you… you're multiplying…" He began to waver.

Antonio strong as he was, easily lifted Lovino up into his arms gently and headed for his bedroom.

The sleeping Lovino rested his head on Antonio's chest. Blood began to flow back to his cheeks. Antonio was starting to worry that the loud thumping in his chest would wake the sleeping Lovino up.

Gently as ever, he placed Lovino onto his bed and tucked him it. Yet again, Lovino looked very peaceful and harmless. Antonio smiled a little and he knew this time, it was his turn to nurse him back to health.

"Spain… bastard… what are you doing?" Lovino had woken up to find Antonio placing a cold wet towel onto his forehead.

"I'm nursing you back to health," Antonio stated matter-of-factly.

"Freak it… I can… take care of mysel—?!" Antonio had shoved a spoon of cooled porridge into his mouth.

Without another word, Lovino chewed his food slowly. He looked younger than his age, wearing an overly large pyjamas and slight red cheeks, or so Antonio thought.

"I'm sleeping…" Lovino's voice broke his thoughts. He focused back on the younger nation. Lovino had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Patting his head gently, Antonio gaze softened. He felt a burning desire in his chest but held it back.

"It might be best to pay France another trip…" He muttered to himself as he picked up the empty bowl and left the room.

Lovino opened an eye. He did say he was going to sleep but he couldn't possibly sleep that fast. The one thing in his mind was what Antonio had said. Why did he need to visit France? And 'again' means it wasn't for the first time!

Antonio entered the room, surprised to see Lovino awake. He had a pout on his face.

"Lovi, what's wrong? You should be sleeping…"

"Bastard…" Lovino glared at him, a little less intimidating than he had hoped.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Antonio sighed. It was always like this at times.

"You're visiting France behind my back, why would you need to visit that perverted person anyway!"

"Lovi! Watch your tongue and I simply had some things to talk to him about," he wondered how Lovino had known that and also how he had the energy to talk like that.

"Talk about? Does that mean you're hiding something behind my back with that… with that perverted man?!" Lovino sprang up, wavering from the sudden movement.

Antonio quickly made his way to him, helping him sit up properly.

"It's something private," Antonio flashed his usual goofy smile in an attempt to escape, which earned him a weak hit on his head.

Lovino's cheeks seem redder than normal. He was starting to heat up.

"I can tell that you're hiding something… Bastard…" He wasn't even looking straight anymore.

"You shouldn't talk now Lovi, sleep," Antonio made him lay straight on his bed.

"I know you're hiding something… because…" He was still mumbling away, half unconscious. "Because… I know it…"

Antonio raised an eyebrow. What did he mean? Lovino mouthed some words before dozing off. Antonio widened his eyes; he could tell what Lovino had said.

_I know everything about you._

In a split second, Antonio could feel his cheeks burning and he stood there still-shocked for the next hour or so…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm starting to wonder how to complete this series because I'm still the 'write-as-I-go-along' type =.=


	7. Bonus: Hat

Note: I do not own APH in anyway possible. This is a little extra. I've read fics where Antonio usually says that if Lovino dye his hair green when his face is red, he looks like a tomato. This is my version XD To whoever who actually stared that and doesn't want me to put this up, please tell me so. Also, thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?!" Lovino's voice rose to the ceiling.

"It's just one photo!" Antonio dodged Lovino's swinging fist.

Lovino had come by during his free time and Antonio had tried to take a picture of him, annoying him.

"Come on Lovi! Just smile for once!" Antonio dodged again.

"Chigii! I hate photos!" Lovino cried out. It looked like he was about to deliver a final blow. Antonio closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that never came.

He took a peek and saw Lovino standing infront of him. Hand rose into the air but never came down. His face was scarlet red from anger.

"Lovi, you look like a tomato if only—"

"If only I dye my hair green right? Why do you always say that freaking sentence! Damn it!"

Antonio blinked as Lovino let his arm down to his side.

"But Lovi, you don't have to die your hair."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, confused.

Magically out of nowhere, Antonio whipped out a green hat and placed it on top of the still red Lovino.

"See? Now you really do look like a tomato! So how about just one picture?"

"CHIGII!!!"

Even after that day, Lovino still kept the green hat though…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Bonus


	8. Advice

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews. This is the next chapter and I hope it came out fine. I'm going to be busy for the whole week because of after school stuff so this might be the last time I update until I've got time at the end of the week T.T Please enjoy n R&R!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Advice

Lovino managed to get better after 2days in bed and on the third day, he said that he was going to visit Feliciano again. This time however, Antonio didn't go with him. He had other plans for the day.

It was soon to noon when he stood infront of France's house yet again.

"Hello? France, are you there?"

He heard thumping noises and the door flunk open. France stood there in his usual attire except for the fact that he looked incredibly tired.

"What happened to you?" Antonio asked as he stepped into the house.

"Just sorting out my paperwork… why the sudden visit?" France closed the door and began to walk to the living room, followed by Antonio.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you but remember what we discussed the last time I came here?"

France raised an eyebrow; he knew exactly what Antonio was referring about. Perhaps this time it was really what he had suspected…

"So what's the problem now?" They both sat down on the sofa.

"It's just that… erm… it's…" Antonio's eyes wondered around the room, wondering what the right words to use were.

"Just speak what's on your mind like you usually do," France felt a little impatient, he hoped it wouldn't be like the last time.

"Okay… Somehow, it doesn't seem to be brotherly love, for some reason I keep thinking like that."

"Then what do you think it is?" France asked, he was thinking about getting a job as a specialist sometime.

"Well, I don't know," Antonio shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Let's start with why do you think it isn't brotherly love?" France was starting to feel that he was a doctor.

"Because… do brothers…" blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Just say it! I'm France for goodness sake!"

"Do brothers have the urge to… k-kiss… the other?" He stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at the other in the eye.

"I'm pretty sure they don't," it was getting interesting.

"So, what is this feeling then?"

"I've told you before Antonio," France tried to be more patient but it was hard to. "It's a powerful emotion known as Love!"

"Love is an emotion towards another right?" Antonio was carefully choosing his questions.

"Yes."

"So the other person is…?"

France smacked his forehead. He wanted to grab the Spanish by the collar and shout everything into his ear but he refrained himself from doing so. It might be interesting if he figured it out himself instead of him telling him about it.

France stood up and sat beside Antonio. He placed his arm on the other nation's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Listen now, Antonio," he whispered to the other. "To find out more about this feeling, you first must confirm certain things, like a check list."

"Check list?" Antonio looked France, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's to confirm both you and Lovino's feelings," France scribbled something on a piece of paper and just and he slipped the paper into Antonio's pocket, the door burst open.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF HIM BASTARD!" The familiar voice boomed through the house.

Standing at the entrance of the living room was a puffing Lovino who was slightly red in the face because of running or anger or both.

"L-Lovi! I thought you went to visit Feliciano!" Antonio was shocked.

"That's just a damn excuse you idiot, what the hell are you doing here with that pervert!"

"Pervert?! Well excuse me but I—" Lovino stared daggers at him and he shut his mouth.

"So, what the hell were you doing? Visiting that pervert?" He jerked his thumb pointing it at France.

"We were having an important discussion," Antonio smiled, attempting to dodge the question.

"Then why were you two so close? I saw you from the window!" He was glaring at France, his face red, this time because of anger.

"It's a discussion…"

Lovino approached the sitting nation and held him by the collar (he was unsuccessful so he was the one bending down instead to Antonio standing), pulling them close.

"I can tell that you're lying," he said in a low voice. Gripping tightly on Antonio so that he could not escape.

Antonio felt his cheeks heating up and France simply watched in amazement.

"F-France! Say something!" Antonio desperately called for help.

"Okay, okay. Calm down already Lovino!"

Lovino shot him another glare. If that could kill, France would have been dead by then.

"Antonio was asking advice about… about…"

"About what! Just say it already you bastard!"

Before Lovino could say another word, good or bad, Antonio had placed his hand over his mouth.

"You shouldn't speak like that," he said sternly.

"Anyway, it's a private discussion about advice on certain matters," France approached them.

It was probably then that Lovino realised that it was FRANCE who was there and FRANCE was approaching him!

"AHHH! Damn it! Protect me!" It was impossible to hide behind a sitting Spain so as he was panicking, Lovino jumped onto Antonio, his head hitting his chest, arms around the other.

"Am I really that frightening?" France sighed as he backed away.

Antonio was speechless and more blood gushed to his cheeks. Lovino had his eyes closed and was muttering some bad words, he seemed to be unaware that he was sitting on Antonio.

"We'll… talk another day," France sighed, "you should leave for now."

"I understand," Antonio had to carry Lovino in order to stand.

"Bastard! I'll get you one day!" Lovino shouted, not realising that he was being carried by Antonio as they left France's house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a way, I really don't know why Lovino is so scared of France in the first place as seen in the anime. Care to enlighten?


	9. List

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I finally updated XD By the way, the list is totally random but it is an important factor. Feel free to tell me to add anything to the list ^______^ Please R&R

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

List

A day had passed since the drama at France's house the previous day. Antonio wanted to apologise to the French man through his telephone but Lovino had so conveniently chucked the telephone away before going home, red as a tomato.

Antonio sighed as he remembered Lovino shouting away at him for asking advice from a pervert. He was sitting at his desk, a mountain of paper work before him and no telephone.

Remembering the paper France gave him the previous day, he took it out from his pocket and unfolded it.

_Checklist_

_One. Blushing_

_Two. Urge to kiss_

_Three. Thinking the other is cute_

_Four. Urge to hug_

_Five. Strong emotions towards the other_

_Six. Jealous when the other is with someone else_

_Seven. Always thinking about the other_

_Eight. Know each other very well_

_Nine. Strange feeling at chest (no, it's not a disease)_

_Ten. All of the above_

_If everything in this list is a check, there is no doubt that you are in love! And of course, the other person would be what you felt all these towards to! _

Antonio stared at the list for a minute. Picking up a pen, he slowly put a tick beside the first one, the fifth, sixth, eighth and ninth. (He didn't remember number three because he was sick that time.)

"I wonder whether this means it's fake…" He mumbled out as he placed the pen back on the table.

"What's fake?" The door flunk open and Lovino walked in. He took one second to examine the paper on Antonio's hand, "is that the piece of paper that perverted France gave you? Let me see it!"

He lunged forward, in attempt to get the paper. Antonio held it far back, still sitting.

"Chigii! Just let me see the damn freaking paper you jerk!" Antonio simply laughed as Lovino attempted to grab the paper again.

"It's private, Lovi," Antonio laughed once more as Lovino pouted.

"There's nothing you can hide from me," he narrowed his eyes on the sitting Spain.

Antonio stopped, he opened his eyes wide (his eyes were closed when he was laughing), and Lovino was there, standing merely a metre away from him, a pout on his face and slightly red cheeks from anger.

"It's still private, you can't see it," Antonio smiled once more, apologetically.

More blood rushed to the Italian's face and his single curl of hair curled even more.

"Calm down, Lovi! Why do you want to see that piece of paper anyway?!"

Lovino dropped his pout and looked surprise. He took one step back and his cheeks grew redder. Antonio himself was shocked.

"Hey Lovi, don't tell me you're sick!" Antonio stood up and approached him; a worried look replaced the usual smile.

"B-bastard, I'm fine," Lovino's cheek was still brilliant red.

Antonio was soon standing right infront of the other nation. He had to bend down slightly as Lovino was shorter and he placed his forehead against the other.

Their eyes met, green towards hazel. Blood began to creep up Antonio's cheeks and if it was even possible, Lovino looked even redder.

"I-idiot, what the hell are you doing!" Lovino managed to lash out.

"I'm trying to see whether you have a temperature," Antonio replied rather softly.

Heat radiated from Lovino's face, so much that due to them being so physically close at the moment, Antonio could feel it but it did seem that Lovino was not running a fever.

Unconsciously, Antonio didn't back away and their foreheads were still touching each other.

"Damn it! Are you done already?!" Lovino broke the slightly awkward silence, snapping Antonio out of his trance.

He looked down and observed him. Lovino was standing there in his standard uniform, looking straight at Antonio with unwavering hazel eyes, deep red cheeks and a slight pout.

Antonio stared for a moment longer and he couldn't hold it in any longer, he cried out, "Lovi!!! You look so cute!" His cheeks felt warmer with each passing second.

Lovino was taken aback, getting beet red, he was trying to say something but could not. He gave Antonio a head butt in the stomach before turning around and leaving his house.

Antonio dropped onto the floor, groaning slightly in pain. Muttering away…

"Lovi looked so cute…"

And with that, number three is a check.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haha, you can say its something like a countdown. I just hope it goes okay if not, I wouldn't know how to continue this story =X I'll update as soon as possible! XD


	10. Sleep

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. This chapter is like less plot . I couldn't update sooner because of school stuff and next week got exams so I'll be mugging like crazy, for the time being, no updates... Please R&R =3

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sleep

Lovino had stormed out of Antonio's house fuming red. Ever since then, all Antonio could think of was his cute expression. He knew he should be focusing on his paper work but his mind kept on wondering off…

Suddenly, he heard a ringing sound. His telephone was hidden by Lovino but at least now he knows that Lovino didn't throw it away. He found it under the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Spain! Could you help me bring some lunch to Lovino? ~" It was Feliciano.

"Can't you bring it to him yourself?"

"Ve~ I have plans with Germany but I promised Lovino to bring him his lunch today, he'll get super mad if I asked him to come take it himself~"

"…" Antonio paused and stared at the amount of paper on his desk top, not like he could even see the desk top. He was feeling restless and a walk outside would do him good…

"Okay, I'll be right there." With that, he hung up the phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's in it?" Antonio asked curiously as Feliciano passed him a picnic basket.

"Ve~ its Lovino's favourite food and some other stuff~"

"Why is it in a picnic basket?"

"Its becau—"

"Italy! We have to leave now! Hurry!" Ludwig's voice came from somewhere within the house.

"Just pass it to Lovino. Ve~ Thanks and bye!" Feliciano quickly said his goodbye and slammed the door.

"I wonder what the hurry…is" Antonio muttered to himself as he turned around and started to make his way to Lovino's house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lovino~ Are you there?!" Antonio shouted at his doorstep. It was unusually quiet.

Having stood there for ten minutes, Antonio feared for the worst and tried to open the door. Surprisingly, the front door was unlocked so of course he went it.

"Lovino?" He called out again but there was no response.

There was nobody in the living room nor the kitchen but since the front door had not been locked, surely the other nation was somewhere in the house.

Placing the picnic basket on the kitchen table, Antonio set off to search the second floor of the house. Naturally, he would start off with Lovino's bedroom. Yet strangely, his wasn't there. Panic started to build up within Antonio.

What could have happened?

The storeroom was empty and so was the bathroom. All that was left was the guest room at the very end of the corridor. Could it be?

Antonio opened the door as quietly as he could. He peered into the room, only to find Lovino lying on the guest bed snoozing away!

Antonio concluded that Lovino must have been trying to clean the guest room since there was a duster in one of his hands. The real mystery was why Lovino was slipping there.

He was sleeping ever so peacefully, his chest moving up and down in a rhythm in tune with his heartbeat. He has a slight brush, probably from the exhaustion from attempting to clean. His lips were slightly parted, drawing in air with each breath. His lips…

Antonio approached the sleeping figure quietly, as if in a trance. He was soon staring down on Lovino, eyes focused on his slightly parted lips. He bent down and used a finger to trace his lip, causing Lovino to stir.

Antonio felt like his body was controlled by something else and he moved closer and closer to the sleeping nation, so close that their lips were barely a few centimetres away.

And yet, he kept on moving closer, until their lips touch. He really couldn't control himself as he kissed Lovino but Antonio knew that if it was too long, Lovino would wake up from the sudden lack of air. He pulled back, and planted a chaste kiss on Lovino's forehead.

Antonio was blushing crazily, wondering what in the world had he done and yet he felt a sense of satisfaction. He quickly left the room, thinking that he couldn't possibly bear to wake up Lovino just then.

Lovino's eyes fluttered open just as Antonio went down the stairs. He sat up in a daze, a finger tracing his own lips, blushing.

"Damn it, I just had a freaking weird dream…"

And with that, number two is a check.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm slowly making each chapter focus on each point but currently, I have no idea what to write for the next chapter... Time to study but I'll try to write when I can!


	11. Picnic

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. Another update XD I just got myself hooked on drawing using the computer's paint tool so I won't be updating fast =.= Might do a bonus chapter next~ Please R&R and many thanks to everyone who reviewed XD That made my day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been roughly half an hour since Antonio left the room and at that moment, he was sitting on the couch, pondering on what to do when Lovino finally dragged himself down the stairs.

"Why the hell are you here?" He asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Oh… right! Feliciano asked me to bring you lunch, it's in the picnic basket."

"Picnic basket? What's that stupid brother of mine thinking?" Even though he had just said something rude about Feliciano, there was a hint of affection in his voice after hearing about lunch.

An idea came to Antonio. "Since it's such a nice weather, why not go out and have a picnic? Feliciano did say he made more food than usual."

"A picnic? You mean you'll be coming also?"

"Of course, why not?" Antonio smiled, clearly forgotten about what he had done earlier. Lovino let out a sigh, took hold of the basket and headed for the door.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked as the door clicked open.

"Eh? You're going out in those?" Antonio pointed at what Lovino was wearing, his long sleeve and pants pyjamas.

"Got a problem, bastard? I said I'll go to a picnic in other words, the back yard." Antonio simply sighed as he followed the pyjamas clad Lovino out of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pass the damn tomato sauce," Lovino was holding onto a plate of yellow pasta and a fork. They were sitting on a blue chequered mat laid by obviously Antonio.

"You sure you can finish that much pasta, Lovi?"

"Damn it! Of course I can!" Lovino splattered large globs of the sauce onto his mountain of pasta.

Honestly, it was one of the more peaceful times they spend together. They ate in the tranquil and comfortable silence, except for the few exchange of words.

Lovino had finished his enormous serving of pasta and placed it on the mat, looking full. He had stains of tomato sauce at the edge of his lips, just like when he was younger and could never eat a plate of tomato sauce covered pasta without staining his face.

"Oh, Lovi…" Antonio chuckled at the familiar sight he always saw when Lovino was younger.

"W-what?" Lovino threw him an accusing look as he titled his head side ways, as if trying to escape from Antonio's eyes, exposing part of his neck underneath the collared pyjamas shirt.

Sometimes, Antonio thought, Lovino looks so cuddly in his pyjamas. He put down his half eaten pasta and approached Lovino whose eyes had widened in surprise.

A childish grin on Antonio's face was the last thing Lovino saw before being enveloped in warmth, Antonio's arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

"B-bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lovino tried to struggle out but to no avail. Antonio lifted his head from Lovino's shoulders and smiled at him.

"But Lovi~ you looked like you were asking to be hugged, I couldn't help it." Lovino pouted and tried to struggle out again but that only made Antonio hold on tighter.

"Damn it!"

Antonio still smiled; he licked the tomato sauce off Lovino's face, causing him to go red.

"You know Lovi, you're so cuddly…" He was nodding off!

"C-Chigii…" Lovino murmured softer than usual, as if not wanting to wake the other up despite the fact that he was still hugging him.

It is only fair to think that number 4 is now a check.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End of Chapter. Stay tuned.


	12. Bonus 2: Ghosts

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I did another bonus chapter XD. This is in regards to the hungry ghost festival, my friend is officially not going toilet(not in the cubicle of course) alone since it started =.= Since it isn't my religion to celebrate the 7th month, I hope no one is offended and forgive any mistakes I did. Please R&R and thank you everyone who reviewed XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lovino wrapped the blankets around him tighter. It was a cold windy night and the even the moon was blocked by the clouds.

"Damn clouds…" he mumbled as he curled up, attempting to sleep despite being wide awake. "It's all her fault!"

Her referred to a friend he met in the morning. She was simply passing by, holding a big bag of paper items. Inquiring what it was, she had then proceeded to tell him that it was the time of the year where the hell gate opens and spirits are free to flock around for a month. It wasn't like Halloween and seemed to have a more eerie feel to it.

Okay, perhaps it wasn't totally her fault. Sure, she was the one who told him about this hungry ghost thing but he was the one who just had to watch that 'Orphan' movie with Antonio that very evening! Right now, alone in his vast bedroom, Lovino felt like in the deepest corners of the room, something was watching him.

If he had been younger, Lovino would have bit his pride and rushed to Antonio who was in the guest room, he was staying over when Lovino wouldn't remove his hand from Antonio's sleeve after the movie. However, Lovino was no longer a little child and he refused to do so, or perhaps the reason was that he'd have to walk down the even eerier corridor?

Whatever the reason, the situation he was in wasn't nice and he flinched at the sound of the swaying trees outside. Covering himself head to toe with the blanket, Lovino calmed down a little, and he began to relax, drifting off to sleep…

Thump!

Lovino's eyes snapped open. Someone or something was nearby, possibly right outside his room! His heart thumped against his ribcage at an amazing speed and still increasing! Mustering up his courage, Lovino peeked from under the blankets.

The door creaked open, it could have been the wind but Lovino was sure he closed the door properly. A dark shadow lurked behind opening door. Lovino backed the furthest he could and wrapped the blanket around him.

"D-damn it, d-don't come… S-Spain…" he said the last word rather desperately.

As if a dream comes true, the dark figure was illuminated as the clouds moved away from the moon. It was Antonio—sleep walking! Lovino gaped in shock then anger welled up in him, he would have whacked Antonio hard for scaring him if Antonio didn't come forward and wrapped his arms around him.

Lovino wanted to push him away, he wanted to knock sense into the sleep walking bastard but as a strong wind blew by outside (whoo! Whoo!), scaring him and he gripped onto the sleeping nation, cursing everything.

Antonio fell on the bed, still sleeping and still had his arms around Lovino. Lovino threw a light hit at Antonio's stomach, but he didn't even stir, mumbling something about 'tomatoes' in his sleep.

"I'll let you off this time…" Lovino mumbled as he finally drifted off to sleep without worries about lurking unknown creatures of the dark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus=short That's all for now and please do my poll in my profile, I have no idea which I should update first...


	13. Thinking

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. Wow, I never updated for a very, very long time. Not only that, this chapter came up... weird =.= so sorry. I've been busy with school stuff and even though my one week holiday is here, I'm occupied and after the holidays, I've got even more exams. I'll try to update when I can but don't expect it to be anytime soon! Please R&R

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Antonio rubbed his temples. Two days ago, he had woken up late in the evening on Lovino's couch. He had no idea how he got there since the last thing he remembered was the picnic. Regardless, he had to leave.

But that was two days ago. Now, because he kept on escaping to Lovino's house to avoid his paper work, his boss had locked him inside his house. Not only that, his boss had personally chucked away his telephone and any other means he could use to escape or contact help.

And Antonio knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to escape without breaking anything so conserving energy, he might as well just properly do his work.

_I wonder what Lovino's doing_; Antonio grabbed the closest piece of paper and began scribbling. It was already soon to noon and for the past two days, he had barely finished half of the accumulated paper work.

_It's soon to lunch time, I wonder whether he's eating only tomatoes again, like when he was young_, he couldn't help but chuckled softly as he signed his name on the next piece of paper, barely looking through the details written on it.

He turned to look at the clock once more, seconds were passing by slowly and he was simply aching to get out of the house. It had been ages since he last seen his ex-colony and sitting behind the desk for two days had taken its toll on him.

"Perhaps I really should break a window," he muttered to himself as he stared at the innocent window behind him. The glass would take hours to be cleared and replacing the glass would take time too…

"Or maybe the spare key wasn't taken away…" Antonio sighed in defeat and stood up to pace about the room. "What I'll give to even see Lovi once…"

The whole house was silent and there he was, cooped up in his very own house. He could barely even focus on his work! If he didn't see Lovi even once, he was sure he would snap for sure!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn that bastard! It's been two freaking days! Where the hell did he go…?" Lovino cursed under his breath as he walked on the pavement by the road. It had been two days since he had last seen the smiling bastard. Now, he was at his max and thus walking down to see what the bastard was up to.

"Its soo… quiet…" Lovino stopped in midway. He was right. The road was empty and everything seemed just soo… quiet. Had it always been like that near the Spaniard's house?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antonio raised an eyebrow. A piece of paper had been slipped under his front door. Letters were probably his only way of communicating with the outside world currently.

_Hey Antonio!_

_I heard that you were under house arrest or whatever you call that thing! Ha! That's bound to happen since you're always around that pouting Vargas twin! So, do you need the awesome me to break you out of that nutshell? Eh? But then, I sure that damn boss took away your telephone. Mine did that too once but I respect that old man! No hard feelings! Seriously, if you need to break out, I'm the man to call! Just slip another note under that door of yours and consider the job done!_

_The Awesome one,_

_Gilbert_

Antonio stared at the paper for a moment, registering what was said. His old buddy, Gilbert was offering help?! Possibly because he was kicked out of Ludwig's house again…

_Hola Gilbert!_

_I appreciate that you want to help me but the last time you broke a window, the wall surrounding the window came down too. And you were trying to 'fix' the window that time… Its okay, I'm fine with the house arrest since I'll be free to go once I'm done with the paper work. And if Ludwig kicked you out of the house again, just apologise to him already. You do know that he'll let you in after you apologise right? So, go home._

_Your buddy,_

_Antonio_

He slipped the paper back under the door. He heard a small 'damn!' and footsteps leaving his house. Antonio sighed, that might have been his ticket out but repairing a damaged wall would take way too much time…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino continued to walk, focusing back to the point on where Antonio had gone instead of the bare street. A figure soon came to view. Lovino perked up, only to be disappointed when he saw a shimmer of silver like hair.

"Hey, Gilbert, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I'm here to visit the smiling bastard."

Gilbert paused for a moment. "Oh! You mean Antonio? He's on house arrest until he finishes his paper work. I told him that the awesome I could get him out in no time but he refused my help," he shrugged.

"Of course he wouldn't want your help! You freaking broke the wall the last time you tried to fix a window!"

"Minor details aren't needed," he huffed. "So, are you still going to visit him?"

Lovino nodded. Gilbert simply gave a small shrug and walked off, leaving Lovino to continue to make his way to Antonio's house. True enough, there was light within the house but the usually not locked front door was locked. Lovino frowned, why was it that he just had to be on house arrest?

He fished a pair of keys from his pocket and gave a small smile. When Antonio moved to that house, he had given a set of spare key to him. Although he hated to admit it, he always brought the key with him wherever he went. The door clicked open.

Lovino stepped in quietly, the house was silent. There was light coming from the study room. He made his way there, wanting to surprise the other nation.

"Hey bastard, still cooped up with all your—?!"

Antonio had flung himself at him, holding him tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Aw, but I missed you~" Lovino blushed, making a futile attempt to push him away. "I was thinking of you for the past two days…"

"K-keep those words to yourself, idiot…"

Number seven on the list? It's a check.

"How'd you get in the house in the first place?" Antonio asked when he finally let go.

"None of your business!" He wasn't going to let him know he actually still had the keys he claimed to have thrown away a long time ago.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that I think about it, that's about it for the list arc(lol, I actually had the guts to call it an arc O.O) So hopefully next chapter will be interesting XD I felt like I beat around the bush in this chapter though... Reviews are mostly appreciated!


	14. Secret

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I am soo contradicting myself by updating but I suddenly just wrote the chapter and thought that I might as well post it. =3= A rather long chapter compared to my other chapters... This will seriously be my last update until my exams are over in about a month's time so please enjoy this chapter! R&R =3 And thank you to everyone who reviewed XD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone brightly. Antonio woke up in a daze. He turned to see Lovino tucked in, clothed, under the covers beside him. It had been raining the previous night, or at least that was the reason Lovino gave.

"You're so adorable," Antonio commented to himself as Lovino curled up like a ball, his face looking as innocent as ever. Antonio headed for the door, only to be stopped by a sound from the bed.

"Where… are you… going… you bastard," Lovino sat up on the bed, rubbing one dazed eye with his hand. He looked very ruffled, his pyjamas top slightly loose, exposing part of his neck. That pyjamas really was too big for him.

Antonio chuckled and turned around, heading back to the bed to embrace him. Nuzzling at the crook of his neck, causing him to turn bright red and more awake.

"Seriously, get the hell away…!" Lovino yelped.

Antonio drew back, still smiling.

"So, where were you about to go?"

"I'm visiting an old friend," Antonio casually replied, "I'll be back soon."

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave until you finished that paper work?"

"The door has been unlocked; they can no longer hold me in here."

"Okay… Then I'm going with you."

"Eh? W-wait a minute Lovi—"

"Chigii!!! Don't call me that!"

"Shouldn't you erm, reconsider that?"

"And why? Who the hell are you visiting anyway?"

"Erm…"

"Say it already you idiot!"

"…"

"I can't freaking hear you!"

For once, Antonio had a half worried half… more to the scared side look on his face. Lovino was even more determined to figure out who it was.

"France." Antonio mustered up his courage and said it.

Lovino stared at him, eyes wide open. He was silent for a record of ten whole seconds before cracking.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GO VISIT THAT WINO BASTARD?! HE IS A DAMN PERVERT AND YET WHY BOTHER VISITING HIM?!"

Antonio winced at Lovino's booming voice.

"That's why I said you shouldn't come along. You can stay here if you want, I've got fresh tomatoes in the kitchen, feel free to eat them," with that said, Antonio rushed out of the room.

"That bastard is keeping a secret from me… CHIGII!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"F-France! Open up!" Antonio gasped for air. He had run all the way, without looking back.

"My my, what's the hurry?" France opened his door and leaned on it. At least he didn't just wake up.

"Regarding the thing about Lovino…" His sentence trailed off, leaving a slight pink flush on his cheeks. France whistled amusingly to himself before letting Antonio in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm going to find out what that tomato bastard is hiding!" Lovino declared to his brother who was looking rather impressed by what he had said,

"Ve~ you really think Spain nii-chan is hiding something?"

"Positive, so are you going to help or what?"

"Ve! Of course!" Feliciano bounced with excitement. Ludwig had gone on a business related trip for about two days and he had nothing better to do. Even if he did, what could be better than helping his brother?

"But Lovi, how are we going to do that?"

"Don't call me that! We're going to sneak into France's house."

"Ve…? But I though you can't stand France nii-chan…"

"That's why you're coming with me!" Lovino said, hiding the fact he was still trembling at the thought but he just had to know what that tomato bastard was hiding!

"Hmm… Nii-chan, why do you go to such lengths just to find out Spain nii-chan's secret? I mean, it's natural to have some secrets from others…"

Lovino looked at him—dumbfounded. Indeed, why was the question. All he knew was that he disliked the idea of not knowing everything about Antonio. A secret kept from him was unforgivable, plus, what secret could such a dense nation have? He had that answer in him but what was he going to answer Feliciano with?

"Lovi?"

"Chigii! Don't call me that!" he fumed. "I just want to know his secret, is that not enough for a reason?"

Feliciano shrugged before following Lovino out of the house towards France's house…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So… by following the list I gave you," France said slowly, back tracking everything Antonio had said. "Everything on it is a check?"

Antonio nodded; the slight flush had remained on his cheek.

"Doesn't that just come down to one conclusion?" France laid back on his armchair, wringing one leg over the other.

"I want to hear it from someone, not just the paper," Antonio said firmly. He wasn't going to believe it totally unless someone tells him the fact.

"Okay okay," France sighed; Antonio really was dense, needing someone to actually tell him before noticing it clearly.

"You," France pointed to Antonio, "Are. In. Love. With…" He stalled the last word and Antonio leaned forward in anticipation.

"Lovino Vargas," France completed his sentence.

"Y-you sure?"

"The paper is enough proof, my friend."

"But isn't that… wrong?"

"Dear Antonio, what's wrong with love?"

"But he-he's…" The words got stuck in his throat. How was he going to say it? That he had watched Lovino grow up like his sibling for all those years and suddenly, all those feelings turn to this?

"He's what? Your sibling?" France clearly read his mind. "Antonio, he is, in blood, not your real sibling, I really don't see the problem."

"He might not have been but… he's always been like a younger brother to me, suddenly telling me that those feelings aren't the same anymore…"

"Those feelings are feelings which developed over time but you really did have many rough years bringing up that crude child."

"Yeah… Feliciano would have really been better but I shouldn't have wanted to trade the two of the—" A large crashing interrupted them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you know a way in?" Lovino hissed to Feliciano as they snuck into the Frenchman's backyard.

"Ve~ France nii-chan never locks his back door!" Feliciano chirped in.

"Why wouldn't he?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Because, it's more convenient for him to come home with some pretty lady without having to unlock a door, especially when he's drunk."

"What the hell did that bastard tell you," Lovino grumbled as he tried opening the backdoor. And it really wasn't lock. Feliciano gave him an I-told-you-so look but he brushed it off.

There were voices coming from the sitting room so the two of them slipped into the kitchen unnoticed. Lovino pressed his ear against the wall but couldn't hear anything but muffled voices.

"I can't hear a damn thing," he hissed to Feliciano.

"Ve~ Try using this," Feliciano handed him a normal glass cup, not a wine glass. "Put it on the wall and press your ear against it, it really works!"

"Who taught you such things?" Lovino asked, rather impressed,

"Ludwig taught it to me so that I could spy on Alfred and his group when we were having war."

"Did it work?"

"I didn't get pass Arthur to even do it." The truth was probably him running off because Arthur was nearby.

Lovino used the glass cup and listened once more. He could only make up a few words which were clearly spoken by Antonio.

"Crude child…"

"Feliciano… better… trade… two…"

He had heard enough. He knew his brother was always better than he was. Even Antonio thought so but it still hurt. It still hurt a lot inside especially when he was the one who said it. Lovino let the glass slip through his fingers and crash the ground, glass bits cutting his hand but he didn't really bother.

Feliciano watched in horror, he hadn't heard any of the conversation. Antonio and France came running to the kitchen, shocked at the scene.

Lovino looked up at Antonio, one tear dripped down, that traitor. His own blood dripped on the spotless floor.

"L-Lovino…?" Antonio asked.

"Don't say my name you damn bastard," anger seethed from him and Lovino ran off, pass the shocked Feliciano, frozen Antonio and forgotten France. Out of the still open back door.

"You should go after him," France patted Antonio on the back, before stepping forward to clear the broken glass.

"Make sure to bring him back!" Feliciano said, more seriously than ever, "or I'll never forgive you!"

With a ghost of a smile, Antonio took off… After Lovino…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Somewhat of a cliff ending O.O Reviews are highly appreciated!


	15. Confess

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. OMG! I finally got over the stupid mental block and finished this story! I am soo sorry that I didn't update for such a long time DX I really hope that all of you are satisfied with this ending since it took me soo long to actually complete this chapter today. The mental block spanned for ages. The starting part was something I wrote and then couldn't continue directly from there but I just didn't feel like deleting it. THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING ME UNTIL THIS CHAPTER XD Please review and enjoy~

I don't earn anything by writing this story for people to read so please don't flame.

* * *

One step. A slight pause. A glance backwards, quietly pleased. The legs kept going forward, not slowing down. Or at least he didn't want them to slow down. He was never physically fit and long distance running proved to be quite the challenge. Grunting in dissatisfaction, he cut another alley, going in all directions.

* * *

Antonio panted as he ran after the Italian. For some reason, Lovino was always so quick on his feet. Even Feliciano. He just didn't relate it to the fact that one of their first reaction to just about any danger was to turn around and scram. He cut into another alley, quietly glad at the fact that Lovino probably didn't know the French territory that well for he had ran into a dead end.

"Lovino…" Antonio said slowly as Lovino turned around, looking like a rabbit caught in the head lights.

"C-Chigii! D-don't come near me you damn bastard!" Lovino cried out as he slowly backed away until his back hit the brick wall.

"Come on Lovi, at least tell me why you're mad… this time," Antonio's expression softened as he slowly moved forward to the cornered nation.

"You know what you said at that pervert's house! And don't you dare call me that!" Lovino shouted back.

Antonio paused for a moment, think back at the conversation he had with his friend…

"_So… by following the list I gave you," France said slowly, back tracking everything Antonio had said. "Everything on it is a check?"_

_Antonio nodded; the slight flush had remained on his cheek._

"_Doesn't that just come down to one conclusion?" France laid back on his armchair, wringing one leg over the other._

"_I want to hear it from someone, not just the paper," Antonio said firmly. He wasn't going to believe it totally unless someone tells him the fact._

"_Okay okay," France sighed; Antonio really was dense, needing someone to actually tell him before noticing it clearly._

"_You," France pointed to Antonio, "Are. In. Love. With…" He stalled the last word and Antonio leaned forward in anticipation._

"_Lovino Vargas," France completed his sentence._

"_Y-you sure?"_

"_The paper is enough proof, my friend."_

"_But isn't that… wrong?"_

"_Dear Antonio, what's wrong with love?"_

"_But he-he's…" The words got stuck in his throat. How was he going to say it? That he had watched Lovino grow up like his sibling for all those years and suddenly, all those feelings turn to this?_

"_He's what? Your sibling?" France clearly read his mind. "Antonio, he is, in blood, not your real sibling, I really don't see the problem."_

"_He might not have been but… he's always been like a younger brother to me, suddenly telling me that those feelings aren't the same anymore…"_

"_Those feelings are feelings which developed over time but you really did have many rough years bringing up that crude child."_

"_Yeah… Feliciano would have really been better but I shouldn't have wanted to trade the two of the—" A large crashing interrupted them._

Antonio felt a blush crept to his face as the flashback ended.

"Y-you heard the whole thing…?" He asked, not even looking straight at Lovino.

"I heard the whole damn thing! YOU SECRET KEEPING IDIOT! Chigii!!!" Lovino fumed even more, how the dense fool dare hide things from him. What was worse, it wasn't even a secret. He had known from the start that Antonio probably preferred Feliciano. Sweet and innocent Feliciano. It's just that, the truth hurt more than he could accept.

"Then… I guess it's no use keeping it a whole secret then," suddenly, the Spaniard look resolved. Passion burning in his bright green eyes. That certainly shocked Lovino. What was he going to do? Really abandon him?

"NO! I don't want to hear it from you bastard!" Lovino clasped his ears, tears beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks as mush as he didn't want them to. Antonio walked up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders which cause him to jerk. He struggled in the strong hold, still shouting 'NO!' and 'Chigii!!'

"Listen to me, Romano!" Lovino twitched at his Nation name. Antonio was serious. Not being a happy fool who was oblivious and dense. He was being serious. For a moment, Lovino stopped struggling, his tears stopped running and he even stopped cursing.

He looked up at the Spaniard with a confuse look. Antonio didn't look angry or happy. He just looked… serious and about to say something. Trying to gain some dignity back after his fit, Lovino attempted to glare at him but it came out as a pout. A rather cute pout in Antonio's opinion.

"Lovino…" Antonio said slowly, coming closer and closer until their noses touched each other. Lovino blushed the brightest red in all his lifetime. He attempted to look away but was sucked in by those bright unwavering eyes.

"Lovino, I love you."

Lovino stared for the moment, waiting for those three words to process in his brain.

"Y-you idiot, of course you love me. You love everyone who's your friend. Especially Feliciano…" he trailed off, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. Damn he hated that happy feeling his stupid heart was feeling. He hated the fact that the Spaniard had so casually used those three powerful words to him when he probably did so to Feliciano ever so often.

"No Lovi," the Spaniard now smiled, nose still touching the other. "More than that. Way more than that type of Love. I. Love. You."

The tears began to pour down again. "Y-you damn bastard, don't think I'll believe those stupid lies of y—!"

A warm pair of lips met his, cutting off his sentence. The tears silently flowed until it came to a stop. Antonio pulled back, taking one look at the tomato red Lovino before pulling him close to a hug.

"C-Chigii!! What the hell do you think you just did?!"

"Hmm?" Antonio nuzzled at the crook of his neck, "I just showed you affection."

"W-what about Feliciano…?" He asked, looking away. Antonio smiled.

"Feliciano's like my little brother, of course I like him but it's not the same for you," He pecked the still blushing Lovino at the lips again. "Guess I'm no longer the dense guy I know you all keep calling me anymore."

"Bastard…" Despite saying that, Lovino couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, everything was looking just perfectly right behind the now crushed dense wall of Antonio's.

* * *

My longest story, completed!!! I hope you're satisfied because if you're not... Don't forget to review because your reviews mean alot to me even though I don't reply(SORRY). And yeah I know, my chapters are awfully short and this one has a huge chunk of flashback .


End file.
